There is known a disk apparatus having cartridge drop preventive means. The apparatus includes a pull plate that traverses a cartridge insertion path and is guided so as to be moved in parallel with a cartridge insertion direction. An inserted cartridge is abutted against the pull plate. The apparatus further includes a fitting holding member that fits elastically into recessed portions of the cartridge on both sides of the pull plate. The cartridge is held in position by this fitting holding member relative to the pull plate. During ejection, the pull plate is stopped at a predetermined position by a stopper. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-189043 (paragraphs 0056 through 0068, and the like).)
Another known art is a disk cartridge that uses a spring to urge a shutter in a closing direction. The disk cartridge includes holding recessed portions disposed on a bottom surface of a case main body thereof. The holding recessed portions are engaged with, and held by, capturing bodies included in a disk drive. A closure reaction of the shutter spring during ejection operation is used to prevent the case main body from jumping out of a loading port of the disk drive. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-173223 (paragraphs 0006 through 0009, 0013 through 0016, and the like).)